Empire State of Mind  a Glee Facebook Story
by Haley.and.Mckenzie.in.the.hood
Summary: basically facebook rounds in in season two :
1. Audition

**Tina Cohen-Chang **is now in a relationship with** Mike Chang **

**Brittney Pierce;** why you dating your brother tina?

**Tina Cohen-Chang;** Mikes not my brother Britt..

**Brittney Pierce;** I'm confused O.O

**Santana Lopez;** I'll inbox you brittney.

**Brittney Pierce;** OK.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson <strong>is now in a relationship with** Rachel Berry**

_12 people like this _

**Santana Lopez;** Of all people your with man-hands, It must be the end of the world O.O.

**Brittney Pierce;** no i don't want to die):

**Kurt Hummel;** trust me brittney nobody will die right now.

**Brittney Pierce;** and you will live forever wont you dolphin?..

**Kurt Hummel;** sure britt.

**Brittney Pierce;** yay!love you dolphin

**Kurt Hummel;** love you too britt.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong> please join glee club we need more members for nationals in new york city!

**Sue Sylvester;** nobody wants to join your stupid club, just give up already!

**Will Shuester;** sue don't you have anything better to do then ruin peoples lives?

**Sue Sylvester;** don't you have anything better to do than use hair products?

* * *

><p><strong>Sue Sylvester<strong>

We need to do something

about figgins cutting our

budgets..

**Will Shuester**

there's nothing we can do sue

**Sue Sylvester**

I say we order tons of pizzas and

when they arrive the beiste will have to

pay for them.

**Will Shuester**

Hmm, OK.8

**Sue Sylvester**

meet tomorrow after school.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson <strong>I feel terrible, i hope the rest of the season isn't like this.

**Noah Puckerman**; I feel so sick right now...

**Matt Rutherford;** so Tanaka's been replaced by the devil i hear?

**Finn Hudson;** Yup

**Matt Rutherford;** I'm glad I transferred but still miss you guys:(.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson;<strong>

I don't think trying out for the teams

worth it man, today coach ordered pizza and we each

had four slices each and then got forced into doing wind sprints

so maybe you should think about it longer, I've never felt this terrible in my life.

**Artie Abrams;**

I'm sure I want to try-out,

I know I can do it.

I'm in shape and

I want Tina back, please?

**Finn Hudson;**

well do you really think it will help you get

Tina back?

**Artie Abrams;**

Yeah, have you seen mike?

**Finn Hudson;**

guess your right,

I'll talk to coach this week.

**Artie Abrams**;

thanks, man.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson <strong>and** 8 others** are now friends with **Sam Evans.**

**Finn Hudson** can't believe I got kicked off the team.

_Rachel Berry likes this_

**Artie Abrams;** I'm sorry Finn, this is all my fault I should have never wanted to join in the first place.

**Finn Hudson ; **no worries man, at least I've got glee club and really rachel?.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn Fabray<strong> is back on the cheerios

**Santana Lopez**; back too soon, slut?

**Quinn Fabray;** thanks for taking care of my spot on the squad, I'll take over from here.

**Santana Lopez;** oh please your not the right shape for a captain with your stretch marks, baby moma.

**Quinn Fabray;** at least I didn't blow up my sandbags for attention you whore.

**Santana Lopez; **you seriously think me getting a boob job is worse then you getting knocked up.

**Quinn Fabray;** hmm coach Sylvester thinks so, have fun at the bottom of the pyramid your captain days are ova

**Santana Lopez;** you wait till practice, im at the bottom but you know what i can easily twitch and make you fall

**Quinn Fabray;** you do that and ill kick you off the team all together..

**Santana Lopez;** I can't wait to go all lima hights on you, oh by the way, its not your squad.

* * *

><p><strong>13 people<strong> are now friends with **Sunshine Corazon**

**Kurt Hummel;** listen to me, your amazing(:

**Mercedes Jones;** your audition was awesome today girl.

**Rachel berry;** hey, sorry about the the crack house thing..

**Sunshine Corazon;** I'll never forgive you for this rachel.

**Santana Lopez;** well looks like everyone hates Rachel now.

**Finn Hudson;** not me.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Shuester <strong>is now friends with **Shannon Beiste**

**Sue Sylvester;** your making the wrong decision here william.

**Will Shuester;** give up sue, its over.

**Sue Sylvester; **whatever will.

**Kurt Hummel **I just saw Sunshine being taken away by **Vocal Adrenaline**

**Mercedes Jones**; blame Rachel.

**Rachel Berry**;I apologised -.-

**Mercedes Jones;**but your not sorry rachel, Sunshine has talent O.o

* * *

><p><strong>14 people <strong>have become a fan of **WE HATE RACHEL BERRY!**

**Santana Lopez **;My Page is getting popular!.


	2. BrittneyBrittany

**Emma Pillsbury**

Look at your news feed

clearly the kids want to do Brittney

you still against that?

**Will Shuester**

Yes I'm against that.

Look, I just don't think

Brittney would be right

for them, I mean I don't think

their parents would approve.

**Emma Pillsbury**

Your being a little boring Will.

I say let them do Brittney.

And are you still OK with Carl doing a dental

talk with the kids?

**Will Shuester**

Yep, fine with it.

**Emma Pillsbur**y

I've got to go now, Talk later?

**Will Shuester**

Of course, bye.

_Emma Pillsbury is offline_

* * *

><p><strong>Brittney Pierce <strong>I just had a Brittney fantasy.**.Santana Lopez,** I'm a slave for you!..

_Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman like this._

**Noah Puckerman** Ouft, that would be hot

**Santana Lopez** I'm so turned on right now, Britt, come to mine tonight?

**Brittney Pierce **Yay, I'll bring Lord tubbington.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson<strong>

I'm sorry I didn't defend you with Brittney

and Santana today, I just really want to be

back on the team.

**Rachel Berry**

I guess I'm just worried that when you jump back on the

popularity train, I'll be left at the station. But your not on the

football team..I feel safer like nobody could take you away.

**Finn Hudson**

So your saying if I'm back on the team your ending us?

**Rachel Berry**

Well, when you put it that way it sounds stupid but I suppose, Yes.

**Finn Hudson**

But I want to be able to join the team knowing

I still have you.

**Rachel Berry**

Last year when I liked you I had to put up with constant competition from Quinn

and Santana, I don't know if I can through with that again, I'm Sorry.

**Finn Hudson**

Rachel, please don't do this to me, please?

_Rachel Berry is offline_

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez <strong>Going to the Dentist with **Brittany Pierce,**going to get some anesthesia!

**Brittany Pierce **I'm looking forward to this. I'll be in the same room as two sexy people.

**Santana Lopez**Can't wait to feel his abs.

**Emma Pillsbury** Stop this now, Santana!

**Carl Howell**-**Will Shuester **Don't forget about your dentist appointment tomorrow at 5? Will ShuesterCan't wait...

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>

Did you have a nice conversation with Figgins today? :)

**Kurt Hummel**

Are you kidding me?

I've got early morning detention

just because I called a teacher uptight

I hate him so much..

**Mercedes Jones**

Yeah, I wish we could do Brittney.

But its just another solo Rachel will demand for.

Oh god, I hate them.

**Kurt Hummel**

RACHEL AND MR SHUE ARE ANNOYING O.O

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob Ben Israel<strong> has uploaded a photo too 'HOT, jizz, jizz'

_78 people like this _

** Noah Puckerman **Berry! why you doing this to me babe?

**Artie Abrams **dayum, looking good berry..

**Brittney Pierce **your totally hot, Ray.

**Santana Lopez **tap that!

**Jacob Ben Israel** ghhgohkkhotko wiping the jizz of my keyboard.

**Kurt Hummel **I might be gay but, WOW.

**Brittney Pierce** dolphin don't turn that shark into a dolphin please:(.

**Kurt Hummel** I wont britt.

**Santana Lopez** good, me&britt have dibs on berry, so no more masturbating.

**Finn Hudson** Stop this.

* * *

><p><strong> Matt Rutherford-Rachel Berry <strong>you looked hot in that picture

_Rachel Berry and 78 other people like this _

**Finn Hudson**O.O.

* * *

><p><strong>Artie Abrams<strong> Just saw Brittney at the dentist, I need to make another appointment :P

**Brittney Pierce **me too!

**Rachel Berry **maybe because the urge we all have to do brittney in glee club gave us a hallucination, brittney fantasies.

* * *

><p><strong>Sue Sylvester <strong>anyone seen masturbating over pornographic videos in the library will be forced to lick a sweaty but crack stain on the chair in my room then beaten to death by a pride of lions, I mean you** Jacob Ben Israe**l.

**Jacob Ben Israel** Sorry, Rachel berry was dressed as brittney spears couldn't help myself

**Coach Sue Sylvester **will be missing Cheerios practice today after that sex riot.. **. **

**Becky Jackson **get well soon coach.

**Santana Lopez **We will miss you at practice today miss Sylvester.


	3. Grilled Cheesus

**Finn Hudson** is going to make grilled cheese

**Rachel Berry** the smoke alarm will tell you when its ready :)

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson<strong>We Won!

_89 people like this_

**Artie Abrams **we could have a chance to be champs!

**Mercedes Jones **GO MICKINLY, HEY HEY HEY!

**Noah Puckerman **Get in there!

**Rachel Berry **Congratulations Team!

**Finn Hudson **thanks ray.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson<strong> has become a fan of **Jesus**

_Mercedes Jones and Quinn Fabray like this_

**Rachel Berry** Finn?

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones-Kurt Hummel-I<strong>'m sorry about your dad just let me know if there's ANYTHING I can do.

**Rachel Berry-Kurt Hummel **Are you okay?

**Quinn Fabray-Kurt Hummel **Hey, I'm really sorry to hear about your Dad, If you need to talk I'm here.

**Kurt Hummel T**hanks guys.

**Finn Hudson** Why didn't you tell me Kurt?

**Kurt Hummel** Because I thought you already knew.

**Finn Hudson** Well were going to the hospital now, do you need a ride?

**Kurt Hummel** I'm already there.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> I DON'T BELIEVE IN GOD!O.O

**Quinn Fabray** We were only trying to help, sorry.

**Mercedes Jones** OK We will stop.

* * *

><p><strong> Sue Sylvester<strong> doesn't believe in GOD.

**Will Shuester** your heartless sue that is why you don't believe.

**Sue Sylvester** Listen Hair Products, if you knew the truth you wish you never said that.

**Will Shuester** I'm scared?...

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson-Rachel Berry <strong>Come over, we need to talk.

**Rachel Berry** I'll be there in 2

**Finn Hudson **I'll be waiting

**Santana Lopez** Wanky! :)

**Noah Puckerman** Wanky! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson<strong> second base!

_9 people like this_

**Noah Puckerman** I'm well past that

**Artie Abrams** first time?

**Finn Hudson** yeah.

**Matt Rutherford** who with?

**Finn Hudson** Rachel Berry

_Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry and Brittany Pierce like this_

**Jacob Ben Israel **I haven't got to first base, Rachel you want to come over?

**Santana Lopez **well well well isn't that a surprise Jacob?..

**Brittany Pierce** come to santana's ray ray, were going to have a sleepover:)

**Rachel Berry** I'm busy right now Britt sorry and no way Jacob!

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones i<strong>sn't happy about not being allowed to sing religion rated songs in glee club anymore :(

_Quinn Fabray likes this_

**Mercedes Jones-Kurt Hummel Subject..**Religion..? I know you don't believe in god and don't worry this isn't another one of my schemes I was actually wondering if you would attend church with me this Sunday? I thought maybe if we pray for your dad it could get him healthy again even quicker. **Kurt Hummel** as much as I despise god and anything to do with that, I'll go with you. **Mercedes Jones** Thanks Kurt this means a LOT to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Evans<strong> wont be able to take part in the game today. dislocated my shoulder-.-

**Mike Chang** what are we meant to do without our qb?

**Sam Evans** you have Finn

**Finn Hudson** man, I'm sorry, I'll do whatever it takes while your away.

**Sam Evans** thanks dude.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones-Kurt Hummel <strong>I'll pick you up at 8 on Sunday?

**Santana Lopez** your going to church with mercedes?

**Kurt Humme**l Against my will, yes..

**Mercedes Jones** you going to thank me for this Hummel ;)

**Kurt Hummel** I'm going because I have a very fashionable outfit that I'll be wearing during the service.


	4. Duet

**Noah Puckerman** will be off Facebook for a while...

**Finn Hudson** is it true you were sent to juvie?

**Rachel Berry** What did you do this time, Puck?

**Noah Puckerman** I tried to steal a atm.

**Brittany Pierce** isn't that like a time on a clock?

**Santana Lopez** no Britt...

* * *

><p><strong>13 people<strong> are now friends with Sam Evans

**Kurt Hummel **

I was just checking out that Sam kids profile...

Do you think he's gay?

**Mercedes Jones**

Um, are you being a creeper?

and I seriously don't know.

**Kurt Hummel**

No, seriously Mercedes,

I want to sing a duet with him in the duets competition tomorrow.

**Mercedes Jones**

You think that is a good idea?

**Kurt Hummel**

Its worth a shot.

**Mercedes Jones**

I just don't want you to get hurt

Well if your sure.

**Kurt Hummel**

I wont Cedes besides if it doesn't work out

I've still got my best friend.

**Mercedes Jones**

and I'll always be there for you Kurt, I've got to go buy something super cute

for tomorrow, See ya(:

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany Pierce-Santana Lopez<strong> Come over, I'm bored :(

**Santana Lopez** I'll over in 5;)

**Brittany Pierce** and I'll be waiting...

**Quinn Fabray** I was waiting for Puck to comment but then I remembered he's in juvie...

**Santana Lopez** Facebook is quiet without Noah.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany Pierce<strong> has become a fan of Melissa Etheridge

**Santana Lopez** this doesn't change my mind.

B**rittany Pierce** :(

**Brittany Pierce** I really wanted to sing with you..

* * *

><p>Mercedes Jones-Santana Lopez I've decided I'll be your duets partner but only on one condition..<p>

**Santana Lope**z which is?

**Mercedes Jones** I get to pick the song.

**Santana Lopez** Fine. What do you have in mind?

**Mercedes Jones** River Deep Mountain High?.

**Santana Lopez** this is the start of a beautiful friendship ;)

**Mercedes Jones** you think so Miss Lopez?

**Santana Lopez I** freaking know so Miss Jones (:

**Will Shuester **I didn't think you two would partner up, this should be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson<strong>

Hey, I feel really bad about

what I said yesterday

and I wanted to let you know that I'm really sorry.

**Kurt Hummel**

your comment was both homophobic and rude

and hurt me very much.

**Finn Hudson**

I'm sorry. I just don't think you should duet with sam.

I don't want you being hurt like all the other times

and what if he actually turns out to be straight?

**Kurt Hummel**

Well what if he turns out to be gay?

besides, I think he accepts me.

**Finn Hudson**

Well he's nothing different from the other guys

and you saw how he turned down glee club because he was afraid of his rep

Imagine if people started thinking he was gay?

**Kurt Hummel**

I hate how homophobic your being Finn,

not everyone in this world are going to be straight

Accept it.

**Finn Hudson**

and you can't have every guy that you see because you are

currently the only gay in this school.

**Kurt Hummel**

I appreciate your despise to homophobia

but take your opinions elsewhere, they might be wanted.

Finn Hudson

For the last time I'm not homophobic

**Kurt Hummel**

I'll believe that when I see it

_Kurt Hummel is offline._

* * *

><p><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang-Mike Chang<strong> what should we sing for the duets competition?

**Mike Chang** were doing the duets competition?

**Tina Cohen-Chang** well who else?

**Mike Chang** your right, what should we sing?

**Mike Chang** I'm not much of a singer you know...

**Tina Cohen - Chang** Which is why we'll be doing a dance number too 'sing'.

**Mike Chang** Perfect. Asian kiss?

**Tina Cohen-Chang** Asian Kiss!

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry-Finn Hudson<strong>

**Subject.**.Duets Competition

Okay I've decided on the perfect offensive song we can use to throw the competition. Its called ''With You I'm Born Again''. I'll dress up as a little catholic school girl and you'll be the priest.

**Finn Hudson** Perfect..

**Rachel Berry** Great. come over later and we can rehearse?

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany Pierc<strong>e is in a relationship with **Artie Abrams**

_8 people like this_

**Santana Lopez** this must be a joke, talk to me Brittany?

**Brittany Pierce** OK.

**Artie Abrams** Awe, your adorable britt.

**Brittany Pierce** thanks Artie.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany Pierce<strong>

what do you want santana?

**Santana Lopez**

why you duet partners with wheels the next best thing would have

been man-hands.

besides you don't date, you only sleep with people.

your trying to make me jealous aren't you?

**Brittany Pierce**

that might have been true a few weeks ago but

now I want something more. I'm not trying to make you

jealous not everything is about you.

**Santana Lopez**

whatever you say.

your never going to win the duets competition with wheels

and his mousy voice.

**Brittany Pierce**

and either are you

your too much of a whore.

**Santana Lopez**

?

what is actually going on with you?

lately you've been acting weird and its annoying me.

**Brittany Pierce**

just leave me alone for a little K?

_Brittany Pierce is offline._

**Sam Evans-Quinn Fabray **Thanks for helping me clean of the slushie today, I owe you one ;)

**Quinn Fabray** My pleasure how about singing a duet with me for the duets competition?

**Sam Evans** That would be awesome do you have any ideas?

**Quinn Fabray** Meet me in the auditorium in a few too rehearse?

**Sam Evans** Yea, see you then.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong> is ready to the kill the duet with Santana Lopez tomorrow..

_Santana Lopez likes this_

Santana Lopezwe are awesome and so going to win..

Mercedes Joneswe sure are! :)

**Rachel Berry **

We've got a problem!

Sam kissed Quinn and she got super mad about it. I heard her telling Brittany after school today that she dropped out the duets competition. What should we do?

**Finn Hudso**n

Crap. You persuade Quinn to do the duet with Sam and I'll talk to Sam, deal?

**Rachel Berry**

Quinn wont listen to me.

**Finn Hudson**

tell her it will make her popular

she likes to hear that.

Rachel Berry

Okay.

What going to say to Sam?

**Finn Hudson**

That Quinn doesn't go into that straight away..

Rachel Berry

Okay, tell me what happens after?

**Finn Hudson**

and you, me?

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany Pierce<strong> is single

**Artie Abrams** is sinlge

_Santana Lopez likes this_

**Brittany Pierce**

I am so completely mad at you right now

**Santana Lopez**

what because I told Artie you were just using him for sex?

seriously, you should be thanking me for this.

**Brittany Pierce**

Artie isn't like the other guys.

**Santana Lopez**

because he uses a special bathroom?

**Brittany Pierce**

Look I just don't like it when we fight

**Santana Lopez**

neither do i

**Brittany Pierce**

well should we go to breadsticks tomorrow?

**Santana Lopez**

I would like that

**Brittany Pierce**

mee too

_Brittany Pierce is offline._

**Quinn Fabray** is in a relationship with **Sam Evans**

_88 people like this _


End file.
